powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrozzle’s Revenge
Scrozzle's Revenge is the twenty-second and Christmas episode of Power Rangers Beast Morphers. Synopsis When the Beast Morphers Rangers get trapped inside holiday ornaments, their Beast Bots must save them and the city. Plot At Grid Battleforce headquarters, the Beast Bots are exited about Christmas coming tomorrow. Suddenly the Rangers come in telling them that they have to spend Christmas with their families until a mysterious caller communicates them. Cast *Rorrie D. Travis - Devon Daniels (Beast Morphers Red) *Jasmeet Baduwalia - Ravi Shaw (Beast Morphers Blue) *Jacqueline Scislowski - Zoey Reeves (Beast Morphers Yellow) *Abraham Rodriguez - Nate Silva (Beast Morphers Gold) *Jamie Linehan - Steel (Beast Morphers Silver) (voice) *Kelson Henderson - Cruise (voice) *Charlie McDermott - Smash (voice) *Emmett Skilton - Jax (voice) *Randall Ewing - Evox (voice) (credit only) *Colby Strong - Blaze & Blaze (avatar) (archive footage) *Liana Ramirez - Roxy & Roxy (avatar) (archive footage) *Campbell Cooley - Scrozzle (voice) *Teuila Blakely - Commander Shaw *John Sumner - Santa Claus *Paul Harrop - Infernotron Errors *The Racer Zord's finisher has Infernodrone fall with the saber sticking out of it's back. This is due to a piece of sentai footage being cut out; it shows has the Racer Zord stab it's sword through Infernodrone before summoning a new one, while the first sword remained stuck. *Given the Cyber Dimensions' destruction, it should have been impossible for Scrozzle to summon a Gigadrone. But he has certainly built Infernodrone elsewhere. *At the end of the episode, Santa Claus enters and the door closes behind him. But in the next shot of him, the door is open and closes once again. Notes *Evox, Betty, and Ben do not appear in this episode. **Though Blaze, Roxy, and theirs avatars appear in flashbacks. **Turbotron, Clonetron, Tubatron 2.0 and Railtron appear in flashbacks too. *This is the only episode where the Zords are not piloted by the Rangers for an entire fight. **Cruise operated the Racer Zord as part of the Beast-X Ultrazord whilst rescuing Devon in "Evox Upgraded". **Ironicly, this is the first time a Gigadrone is piloted, most likely because Scrozzle was made for Power Rangers. ***It uses the same cockpit as Blaze's Megazord, which might mean the Gigadrones might have been operated manually the whole time, or just if desired. ****This would fit canoically as Blaze's Megazord would be a type Episolon Gigadrone had it followed the nomenclature of the Gigadrone's and their MegaZord counterparts. *This is the last Power Rangers episode to air in the 2010s. *Although Infernotron's voice actor is as of yet unknown, he sounds very similar to Shockatron 's voice actor Paul Harrop and that monster sounded exactly like Fury who Harrop also voiced. *The reindeer antlers Jax sports at the beginning of the episode make him look like a jackalope, a mythical beast of American folklore. * Both Infernotron and Scrozzle parody the iconic Christmas Carol "Deck The Halls." Infernotron, by singing, "See the blazing yule before us," and Scrozzle by saying, "'Tis the season for revenge." * This was the end of Scrozzle until the next season. * Scrozzle’s Christmas tree staff is re-used from Heximas in Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. See Also (fight footage & story) (Christmas special) (Christmas special) Category:Christmas Specials Category:Season Finales